Branflakes
by xx-sunshine-ox
Summary: All I can say is Zac Efron is in this. He'll be the only person from the HSM cast for a while. And I absolutely love this story! I haven't seen anything else like this on here. I'm super excited for you guys to read it. Read and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

"Yesss… I'm coming to the party... yes I'll be a little late..." Jacey said with a sigh.

"No! I will not go rent HSM for the 5,632 time!!" Jacey yelled into the phone and hung up.

_What am I __going to__ do with her?_ She thought. _Ava__ is completely obsessed with that __movie… __and Zac Efron__bleh_

As she was getting out of the shower her phone rang again, _Mom _flashed across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey. What are you doing?"

"Uh... well I Just got out of the shower, Mom."

"Oh, Okay, well I won't keep you long…" Jacey started to space out after that.

"Sweetie??"

"Oh, yeah sorry Mom, I'm here."

"Okay well I need you to pick up some bran flakes and prune juice on your way over tomorrow. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Oh, Mom. Eww."

"Honey... please...can you just do this one thing for me."

"Yeah, Mom. Sure… I'd be more than happy to get some natural... well you know... for you and Dad."

"Haha, very funny dear."

"Well it is..."

"Yeah, but sweetie as much as I'd love to chat... I have things to do. See you tomorrow! Love you."

And with that her mother hung up. Jacey just stood there in her towel, looking at herself in the mirror.

_How could I be this pathetic… everything was so right__ and then__ it just come crashing down__ why do I always let this stuff happen.. I'm such a loser… look at me._

_No, that stuff wasn't my fault. He's the one that cheated on me. It's his loss. This is HIS loss._

With that thought running through her head, she smeared some coral blush on her cheeks, dabbed on some mascara. As she threw her shoulder length auburn hair into a pony-tail, and put on her favorite pair of jeans, a song kept playing in her mind.

_…__I can't take it any longer__But my will is gettin' stronger__And I think I know just what I have to do__I can't waste another minute__After all that I put in it__I've given you my best__Why does she get th__e best of you__So next time you__ find__You wanna leave her bed for mine_

_Why don't you stay__I'm up off my knees__I'm so tired of bein' lonely__You can't give me what I need__When she begs you not to go__There is one thing you should know__I don't have to live th__is way__Baby, why don't you stay…_

Jacey grabbed her bag out of the closet, threw in her favorite pajamas and her toothbrush, and walked out the door. After locking it, she turned around to see her ex, standing there with a dozen red roses, and a goofy grin wiped across his face.

"Jacey..." He started. He had this look in his eyes. One of pain, and guilt. But before he could go on, she interrupted him.

"No. Look, this..." She said pointing at him and shaking her index finger around in circles.

"This, has to end. Now." She looked him in the eye, and walked down the hall of her apartment building, praying that he would just go away.

"Jacey!" He called after her. She turned around.

"Andrew! Go away! Ok? I gave you all the second chances in the world, and what do you give me in return? So just get the heck away!" She turned around, and walked to her car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jacey! I thought you got hit by a bus or something!"

"No Ava, although that might have been more pleasant."

"What happened Jace?"

"What do you think happened? He was there, again, when I went to leave today."

"No…"

"Yessss."

"Nooo."

"Yes, now let's just talk about something else. This is a party, right?"

"Right!"

"So where is everyone?"

"Well… that's just it."

"Huh?"

"Jen, bailed to go out with Matt. Kayla decided she wanted to go to the last performance on her sister's play. Leah went out with Nick. And Ana, well… yeah."

"Oh…"

"No worries, we're gonna have an awesome time without them."

"I know. It's just, we haven't had a girl's night, with all of us since Ana got married in March. And it's June!"

"It's definitely a bummer… but there'll be other times." Ava said walking into her room.

"Whoa! Ava… I was here like two days ago and I'm pretty sure that there are even more Zac posters now." Jacey said, and Ava blushed.

"I know, I know… But I was at the store yesterday, and I was going through the check out… and there he was on some mag. So I just picked it up."

Jacey had been friends with Ava since Jr. High. They'd gone to the same summer camp, and one night some kid came up to them and asked "Are you guys brothers… uh I mean sisters?" And the rest was basically history. They'd been best friends, and "brothers" ever since. And they were _always_ honest with each other.

"Ava… Don't you think this obsession has gone far enough? I mean, you have every square inch of your walls covered with him."

"Yeah, I don't know."

"Okay… well let's order pizza and watch all the usual movies?"

"Deal."

And the two best friends ate their pizza and stayed up all night watching their favorite movies; 13 Going On 30, Napoleon Dynamite, Legally Blonde, The Village, and Freedom Writers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Jace!!"

"Blehhhhhh. Nooooo!"

"Its 12:00 already, don't you have to drive to your parents today?"

Jacey shot up off the couch.

"Oh my gosh! Yess… I have to go to my parents today!"

After taking a 2 minute shower, she was running around in her towel.

"Ava!! I totally forgot to bring some clothes I could go to my parent's in!" Ava came rushing in, and threw open her closet doors.

"I'll find you something Jacey, you go blow dry your hair."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacey was in her car and driving to the store by 12:30.

_I have to buy__ PRUNE juice… what if I see someone I know… _

Jacey pulled into a parking spot at the Super Wal-Mart, and hurried inside.

_Bran flake__s__… prune juice… I wonder if they like have like a mega fiber isle or something…_

Jacey got the prune juice and was heading for the cereal aisle, trying to hurry though, because she hated being late to her parents. They were always nice about it, but she knew it disappointed them.

_Whyyyy… does stupid-head Andrew keep showing up at my apartment… _

"Ouch!" Jacey said, falling to the ground and dropping the prune juice.

_I need to start paying attention…__ I'm letting my problems hurt people I don't even know… I__ just ran into some stranger!_

"I am so sorry." A familiar voice said.

She looked up to see a guy with a hat, and aviator sunglasses reaching for her hand.

**A/N: Ta ****dah****Sooo****, I hope that you all like it so far. Let me know what you think of the story. Who do you think the guy is? **_**Please**_** review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch!" Jacey said, falling to the ground and dropping the prune juice.

_I need to start paying attention… I'm letting my problems hurt people I don't even know… I just ran into some stranger!_

"I am so sorry." A familiar voice said.

She looked up to see a guy with a hat, and aviator sunglasses reaching for her hand.

She grabbed it, smiling gratefully. _Why does this guy look so familiar…? _

He removed his sunglasses, and she realized exactly who it was.

_What on earth is he doing…. Here? We are nowhere near LA or NY or anywhere… hello… Missouri… not exactly a place he should be… maybe he's the one that hit his head…_

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm great. I always run into strangers when I'm buying prune juice." He smiled and laughed a bit at what she'd just said.

"Prune juice, huh?"

"Yeah, well I can't exactly say no to my parents…"

"Oh, right…"

"I'm going for a visit today…. "

"Oooooh!" He smiled.

"Yeah, I mean sometimes I wish I could go back to those days of not paying rent… but no, I don't live with my parents anymore. Thank gosh."

He laughed. "Well, I can't say I don't blame you."

"Oh, sorry, by the way, I'm Zac." She reached out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Zac, I'm Jacey." She had to admit, even though she wasn't a fan… he did have a great smile… not to mention the most amazing eyes she had ever seen.

"Might I ask Zac, what are you doing here?"

"Buying a razor?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh, haha… You know what I mean. Why are you here… in Missouri? It's not exactly the most exciting place to visit."

"Well, you would definitely be right about that. I've been here since yesterday and I'm already bored outta my mind." He smiled.

"Why are you here!?" Jacey asked, yet again. She was becoming a bit frustrated.

"Well… my cousin is getting married, and the bride apparently grew up here or something … I don't know.. this is where the wedding is, that's all I know. So I'm here."

"Oh. Okay, sounds exciting."

"Yeah."

"Well, It was nice meeting you, better put those glasses back on before someone recognizes you." Jacey said, and started to walk off.

"Wait!!"

She turned around. "I'm sorry, what?" He smiled at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Shopping? I'm kinda in a hurry, running late for my parent's, ya know?"

"Oh.. right. That." She gave him a questioning look.

"I don't really know anyone here, and the wedding isn't for a couple days…"

"Your point?" Jacey wasn't amused.

"Wow, you're kinda stubborn, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry… you're very hard-headed." He smiled.

"Oh, well that's much better!"

"Well… look at you."

"What about me?"

"I… I don't know."

"Well, that's what I thought. Nobody ever does." She started to walk away again. But this time, he didn't follow her.

_I can't believe that HE thinks the same thing everyone else does… I mean he doesn't even know me… what gives him the right to say anything about me… I mean… just because he's __Zac__Efron__… that doesn't mean anything__ .so what… _

After Jacey found the branflakes she just continued to wonder around the store, trying to put off going to her parents. She was singing along to the music that played over the intercom…

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the __distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and__ we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You __be__ good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me…_

She was lost in her thoughts until she heard a familiar voice yet again.

"Jacey… look, I know we just met, and I know you hate me… but pleaseeeee. I'm sorry for what I said. I was completely out of line, and I apologize. Oh, do you know what I had to do to get them to let me use this thing? Jacey… don't ditch me… I'll even go meet your parents… Just.. meet me…. By the branflakes."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Well ****What**** do you think?? IS she going to go meet him by the ****branflakes****Lol**

**What do you all think of this story? I haven't seen anything else like this on ****fanfiction****. Let me ****Know**** what you think! Review PLEASE! It'd make me oh, so happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are the best!! And an EXTRA special thanks to ****whatxthexbonkers**** for all of her help!! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Jacey… look, I know we just met, and I know you hate me… but pleaseeeee. I'm sorry for what I said. I was completely out of line, and I apologize. Oh, do you know what I had to do to get them to let me use this thing? Jacey… don't ditch me… I'll even go meet your parents… Just.. meet me…. By the branflakes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why on earth, would I go meet __Zac__Efron__ by the stupid __branflakes__…__ I mean, why __would I__ meet anyone by the __branflakes__… come on…. This is… __oooh__ brother! Seriously… look at me_

Jacey found herself in the Ladies Apparel in front of one of the columns that is covered in mirrors, and she didn't like what she saw. Jacey, was a petite girl, with beautiful wavy auburn locks, and striking green eyes. But she'd never really thought of herself as beautiful.

All through high school, Jacey had always gotten lots of attention from the guys. But none of them were ever guys that, liked her for who she was. There was always some sort of catch as to why they were dating her. Whether it was a bet, or just because she had a pretty face. So Jacey learned fast to guard her heart, and keep her distance from the male species. In fact, she wasn't even sure how she'd ended up with Andrew. How he snuck in was beyond her, but she'd trusted him… and he betrayed her. So more than ever, she promised herself to guard her heart. Especially now that she'd graduated from college.

Jacey attended Belmont University in Nashville. Getting into that school had been her dream since she was 10, and she'd been blessed enough to get a full scholarship. So she majored in Music Business. Little did she know that she'd have to take the not so good, with the great. Meaning, Andrew. But now, all she wanted to do, was move on… She had the most amazing best friend in the world, a great job working for a local record label, and supportive parents. What more could she ask for?

_Oh… my… gosh…Ava is going to kill me… I meet her "future husband" at the store… and don't call her to come meet him… she's going to murder me in my sleep… __uhg__. But I mean, seriously… she's way better off just not ever knowing… she'll just become more obsessed… and heaven knows, that's the last thing she needs…_

Ava was more the bubbly, outgoing type. She could start a conversation with anybody she met, and she wasn't afraid to be herself 100 of the time. She was kinda loud, and a little crazy, but that's what everyone loved about her. She could make you laugh at the strangest things. She was beautiful, with her long mocha colored hair, her deep, rich, almost black eyes, and her caramel skin. Jacey admittedly, was a little jealous of her best friend. But she knew that she, too was special even if she didn't feel that way most of the time.

_…Should I call her… should I meet him at the __branflakes__?? Shoot, what if he's not still there… wait… why would I even bother with that… Why does he want me to meet him anyway? Why would he want to hang out with me? I can't call Ava…if he meets her…well… that will be the end of this… __errg__uhm__… __should I even meet him?? __Uhmmm__… I'll flip a coin… hah… heads I'll meet him, __tales,__ I keep this whole thing to myself, and pretend it never happened. No way… heads… maybe I should flip it again… oh, what am I saying? I'm just meeting him on the cereal aisle…_

Jacey made her way out of the clothing department, and back to the cereal aisle. She couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. There, right in front of the branflakes, was Zac. He had somehow managed to get two lawn chairs, and a patio table, and brought them over to the cereal aisle, and was sitting there, with what looked to be prune juice and some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, waiting for her. The second he saw her he jumped up.

"Jacey…"

"What is all this, Zac?"

"It's an apology." She smiled at him.

"For?"

"I'm sorry for the things I said, and I'm sorry that I was a jerk, and I'm sorry that I'm making you even later to your parents." He smiled now. Jacey Laughed.

"My parents…" Jacey laughed. "I bet they're thinking I got hit by a bus or something."

He laughed too. "Maybe you should call them Jacey."

"You're probably right." She smiled and sat down at the table with Zac.

Jacey found her phone after a minute or so of digging through her purse and dialed her Mom.

"JACEY!"

"Whoa, Mom… no need to yell.."

"Where are you, Jacey?"

"I'm at Wal-Mart, Mom."

"Did you get the stuff I asked you to?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Well, then why are you still there?"

"I'm eating lunch."

"Why are you eating lunch, there?"

"Well, when someone makes you lunch, you don't turn it down just because of location."

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone made me lunch."

"What do you mean someone made you lunch? Andrew?"

"Oh gosh, no Mom. Not Andrew. We broke up."

"Wait, when? Then, who made you lunch?"

"Mom, we've been through this. It was a couple of weeks ago. I really don't want to get into it right now. We can talk about it later."

"Okay… who made you lunch?"

"His name is Zac."

"You've never talked about a Zac before."

"Yeah, I know Mom. But we can talk about it later. Love you. Bye."

And with that Jacey hung up.

"I'm sorry about that." She said, looking into Zac's amazing blue eyes. **(A/N: Has anybody else noticed his eyes are not blue?? They are hazel… the blue is contacts or something.)**

"Sorry for what?" He returned her gaze.

"Huh? Oh, uh sorry, I don't know."

"Did you just apologize for saying sorry, by saying sorry?" Jacey blushed.

"I think I did." He smiled at her. "So, this is a really good PB&J sandwich."

"Well, thank you."

"But I should probably get going." She didn't want to leave, there was something about him… but she couldn't quite figure it out.

"Well, I could come with you, you know." He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Why would you want to come to my parent's with me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

"I don't know, it's just I pretty much had to beg my ex to meet my parents, and you're a complete stranger. Why would you want to meet them?"

"Maybe it's not so much that I want to meet you parents as it is I want to get to know you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, that and I have nothing to do until Monday." He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but return the cheeky grin.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think?? My goal was for you guys to get to know the characters a bit more. And I hope that, that was achieved in this chapter. Let me know what you guys would like to see. I know where I think this story is going, but I'd like to know what everyone else thinks. **

**Also, one ****more quick**** question. Do you want to see any POV in this story??? Who's?**

**Hope you liked this chapter!! Review please. It makes me oh ****soo**** happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jacey was trying her absolute hardest to ignore the fact that Zac wanted to come with her. All she wanted to do was get in her car, and drive. But one look into those ocean blue eyes, and all that flew right out the window. Zac was looking at her, with his bright blue puppy dog eyes, and she couldn't just leave him there.

"Ohhhh… fine!" She finally gave in.

After fighting Zac to pay for her own purchases, they made it to her car. A custom painted, black cherry Nissan 350z. Jacey's family wasn't particularly wealthy, but for as long as she could remember she'd wanted a 350z. So, for her college graduation her dad bought it for her. She was extremely close with her father, a complete "daddy's girl" for sure. And that's the way it had always been.

"Sweet ride." Zac commented, opening the driver's side door for her.

"Well, thank you." She smiled.

Jacey started her car, and pulled out of the parking lot. As they were sitting at the light she flipped the radio on. It had totally slipped her mind that the last time she'd had it on she was with Ava, and had been persuaded somehow to listen to one of Ava's CD's.

…When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because…

Jacey blushed, and quickly turned the radio on instead.

"So you're a HSM fan, huh?" Zac looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh, uhm… well…"

"Jacey…"

"Those CD's…" She started, and pointed to the other CD's that were in the glove box.

"Those actually aren't mine. They're my best friend's."

"Sure they are." He smiled.

"Hah, no I'm serious. She is a crazy-obsessed fan, and she is going to kill me when she finds out about this." She laughed.

"Define crazy-obsessed."

"Well… her bedroom has every square inch of her walls covered with your face. Not to mention her ceiling. She owns every single movie you've ever been in, and the DVDs of all the shows you ever made appearances in. She has all the Zac Efron collectibles… oh, and did you know that you can order a life-size cut-out of yourself online?"

Zac just looked at her.

"She also sends you letters on a regular basis, she made you a scrapbook for your birthday last year. As well as a birthday cake, which I enjoyed eating since I talked her out of mailing it… Basically Zac, I know everything about you, well all the basics… as much as any crazy obsessed fan… but the knowledge wasn't really something that I set out looking for. It kinda just found me."

"Wow…"

"I'm not saying that to like, be rude Zac. I'm just being completely honest with you. I've seen all of your movies, and all the interviews, and every awards show, but I've gotta say I don't know what all the screaming is about."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why? Seriously. Thank you. No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

"Well, uhmm good, I guess. But yeah, I'm just not one to sugar coat anything. I call it like I see it."

"Well, thank you for that."

"Anytime."

By then they'd been driving for about an hour, and had another hour or so to go. Jacey was having a good time with Zac, even if he was some crazy celebrity. He was just another guy, just like she'd been telling her best friend, all along. They continued to talk, and enjoyed singing at the top of their lungs to the radio as well.

"Zac…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for opening the car door for me earlier." She was completely serious, and totally sincere.

He looked at her a bit confused.

"I don't remember the last time a guy opened a car door for me." She smiled at him.

He just kept looking at her, trying to find the right words. He couldn't imagine that she didn't have guys falling at her feet. From what he could tell she was the most genuine, bubbly woman he'd ever met. Wo wouldn't want to be her friend…

"I know it's not my business Jacey, but I heard you say that you broke up with some Andrew a guy when you were talking to your mom…"

"Oh, yeah. A few weeks ago."

She looked so… sad? No.. not sad.. angry? Disappointed, maybe? He couldn't quite put his finger on it. But the happiness that had been there just moments before, was now gone.

"I'm sorry, Jacey. It wasn't my place to ask."

"Oh please. Don't be sorry, I would have said I didn't wanna talk about it, if it was a problem."

"Okay…" He said, almost as a question, hoping that she would tell him the rest without having to pry.

"Well here it is… I met Andrew at college. He was a great guy. He treated me pretty well. He was completely adorable, could make me laugh in the most awful situations. We got along wonderful, and it was soo amazing having him, especially because I was so far away from home. We were together all though college, and he even moved back here, to be close to me. But then… he started becoming more distant.. and stuff happened. And apparently he just wanted way more than what I was willing to offer."

"Oh… Jace." He looked at her with the most understanding eyes she'd ever seen. She was trying hard to just ignore the fact that he'd given her a nickname already. Which she thought was cute, but really… everyone called her Jace.

"Yeah, I know, but such is life right?" She looked at him, just turning on to her parent's street.

"Sure, life is crazy. But you and me both know you deserve better than that."

"Yeah, I know. But it's hard to keep telling yourself that, ya know? And he keeps stopping by my apartment with flowers and junk trying to get me to come back…all I want is for him to just go away.

As she pulled into the drive way, looking out of the corner of her eye, she could tell Zac was looking at her. Not just looking, but really looking, at her. So, she turned to look at him.

"You know… " She started with a big smile on her face. "It's not polite to stare."

He smiled, and got out of the car, walking around it to open the door for her. She looked at him in amazement.

_I could get used to this…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So there you have it!! What do you think?? I'm not so sure about this chapter. **

**Sorry it took me a few days to update, life really is crazy!! My friends… well, let's just say major issues! ****Lol**** Let me know what you think of this chapter!! Review, review, review!! It makes ****me :****D**


	5. Chapter 5

He gave her his hand and helped her out of the car, then opened the trunk to get out the groceries. That is, if you could call branflakes and prune juice groceries. Jacey didn't think so. But, Zac had insisted on buying a little something for her parents… after all he had invited himself along on this little trip. So he thought it might be the nice thing to do.

Jacey and Zac walked up the sidewalk, and Jacey got her key out, but soon discovered she didn't need it. Her mom was standing at the door waiting.

"Hi Mom!" She said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie, who's this?" Her mom said, eyeing the two.

"Oh, uhmm… uhhh…" Jacey looked down and saw that Zac and her were still holding hands. She blushed, and quickly let go.

"I'm Zac, nice too meet you." He said calmly, reaching out to shake the frazzled mom's hand.

"Oh, yeah.. uhhh..Sorry, Mom.. this is Zac.. yeah.. Zac this is my mother…. Uh.. Janice." Jacey barely managed to mumble. She looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. Her mom noticed, and nodded.

"Very nice to meet you Zac. I'm just gonna go… check on the chicken… you make yourself at home." Janice stated, very amused, and went back to the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of earshot… "Hey… Jacey… you alright?" He was looking at her with the most caring eyes she'd ever seen. In the four plus years she was with Andrew, he had never ever looked at her that way.

By then she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Zac… I just..I don't know. I haven't brought anyone to my parent's in a very long time. Not even Andrew when we were dating… Probably like last Christmas was the last time. And I haven't seen my parents since I ended it.. and… I just… You're so kind, and caring.. and… " But she couldn't finish. She was full-on crying her eyes out. She didn't mean to have this breakdown… but she couldn't help it. Everything was so overwhelming.

Zac pulled her into his chest and just held her there. Keeping her in his embrace for quite a while until she calmed down, and began to breathe normally. He pulled away a bit, and looked her in the eyes, still holding her.

"Jacey… I know it's hard, and I'm sure that everyone's telling you the same thing, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't tell you this? You, are an amazing woman. You have great friends, and sweet parents, that love you and care about you more than anything. It may seem like everything is falling apart, but it's gonna get better. You can bet on it." **(A/N: ****lol**

"Yeah…" She wasn't convinced.

"Look at me Jacey!" He said, with a little frustration in his voice. She looked up at him. His eyes were pleading, and he was near tears as well.

"Jacey… I don't know you all that well. But here's what I do know. You, don't give yourself enough credit. You are so down-to-earth, you have a truckload of common sense, which by the way is very rare. You have the most amazing laugh, and when you smile it's like the whole world is smiling with you. You are better off without the loser who didn't see what he had until he let you slip away. You're a great friend. You're talented, and you're beautiful. But you have to tell yourself that you are all those things. Because in order to show the world that's who you are, you have to believe in yourself."

By then, Jacey was back in crying mode. So, Zac just held her in his nicely toned arms. Whispering in her ear that everything was going to be better than okay. And that she deserved so much more. Then they heard someone enter the room.

"Jacey Grace!"

Jacey let go of Zac and rushed to the comforting arms of her father. "Daddy!" She exclaimed. Even though Jacey was 22, she still called her dad, "Daddy" she had always called him that, for as long as she could remember. So age was not going to stop her.

"Hey baby girl. What's got you all upset?"

"Well.. I don't know Lot's of things I guess. But I really don't wanna talk about it right now." She said, pulling out of her father's arms.

"Daddy, this is Zac. Zac, this is my father, Jim Jenkins."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jenkins." He said, shaking his hand very politely.

"Oh, please son, call me Jim." Jim, was a pretty tall guy, about 6' 2", dark hair, and big chocolate eyes. Zac could certainly see the family resemblance. But of course, Jacey looked very much like her Mother too. Janice had reddish auburn hair, bright green eyes, and beautiful fair skin. Jacey had all that in common with her mother, but she had her dad's nose, and jaw line. But she was very petite like her mother.

"Thank you Sir, I uh.. Jim." Jim gave him a comforting smile that said "I never let the last guy call me Jim"

"Well, Jim, I brought you and your wife a little something." Zac said, clearly nervous for the first time since arriving there. He handed him a brown paper sack.

Jim smiled, taking the bag from Zac, and opened it up.

Inside the bag was a box of Nike golf balls, and candle.

"Hey man, thanks. Did Jacey here, tell you that her old man was big into the golf scene?" Jacey couldn't help but laugh at what her dad had just said. It was like he was trying to be "cool".

"Well, she did help me pick it out."

"You've got good taste, son. And Janice will love this candle… " He said looking around at all the candles placed elegantly around the room.

"Good, It wasn't much. I just wanted to show my appreciation for letting me tag along on this trip."

"Well, Zac anytime you wanna come back. You are more than welcome."

Jacey and Zac looked at each other knowingly. Jim got the weird vibe, and went to see if he could do anything in the kitchen.

"Hah… they love you." Jacey said, looking at him in amazement, yet again.

"I tend to have that effect on people." Jacey hit him with a pillow.

"Jacey Gracie!!" He said in a mock-hurt tone. "Ohhh You're gonna get it!"

She stopped and just stared at him. "Jacey Gracie?"

"Oh.. uhh.. I'm sorry… it kinda just slipped out."

She smiled. "I like it."

They were so lost in each other's eyes that they didn't even notice the front door sing open.

"Earth to Jacey!!"

"What!?" She screamed looking around, confused. Then she caught sight of her "baby" brother. He was 19 and a college student, but living at home during the summer. He too, had a nice full head of hair. It was a dark espresso color, and he had such dark chocolate eyes, they were almost black. He was a swimmer, and you could tell.

"Well, sis nice of you to join us."

"Haha very funny Jered." They hugged, and just as she was about to introduce her brother to Zac….

"OHMYGOSHTHAT'S ZAC EFRON!! OHMYGOSH!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I am sorry that it took me a while to update. Life has been pretty crazy, and I've got some pretty exciting things happening… Also****, I**** was having a bit of trouble deciding what should happen next. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you guys like it! **

**I really need more reviews… I'm not asking for a lot guys… let's see…. How about… 7 reviews and I'll update?? ****That seem**** fair? If you any ideas about what you'd like to see… or anything at all… let me know! Review, review, review! Even if ****its**** just a one liner. Please? **** 3 Happy Writing!! **


End file.
